ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Hayao in voller Montur für den nächsten Anime
thumb|200px Diese Meldung wird das Herz jeden Hayao Miyazaki-Fan höher schlagen. Denn er ist in voller Montur - in voller Begeisterung, um einen Kurzfilm zu produzieren. Der Film wird in Studio Ghibli Museum ausgestrahlt. Sein Sohn Gorou MiyazakiRegiesseur von Die Chroniken von Erdsee und Der Mohnblumenberg, der bereits CG-Erfharung mit Ronja Räubertochter machte, gab in einer Talkshow zu 16.06. bekannt, dass sein Vater an einem Kurzfilm für das Studio Ghibli Museum arbeitet. Der Film ist sein erster Film, das komplett mit Computerhilfe animiert wird. Bereits mit Prinzessin Mononoke eignete sich der Altmeister Hayao CG-Erfahrung an. Im Film wurden Computeranimation mit Handzeichnungen miteinander kombiniert. Dadurch wirkt die CG nicht abgehackt, was zu der Zeit bei vielen Filmen der Fall war. Auch wenn Computer in nachfolgenden Filmen zum Einsatz kamen, ist Hayao für seine Handzeichnungen bekannt. Es ist ungewöhnlich, ja überraschend, dass Hayao sich an CG wagt. Denn im letzten Jahr sagte er, dass das Talent wichtiger sei als die Methode mit Hand oder Computer zu zeichnen. Auch äußerte er sein Bedenken, weil immer öfter PC zum Einsatz kommen, dass die Kunst des Handzeichnens aussterben wird - und so auch die "Fine Art" der Animes. Hier sieht man, dass er sich für Handzeichnungen einsetzt. 200px|thumb Weiter im Talkshow sagte Gorou, dass sein Vater sich langweilte und daher nach Herausforderung suchte. Am 10.07. sagte Toshio Suzuki, dass der Film nur 10 MInuten dauert. Spitzt eure Ohren: Hayao bastelte ganze 3 Jahre an dem Film! Im Talkshow sitzt auch Nobuo Kawakami neben Gorou. In der Show wurde sein Buch "Contents no Himitsu Boku ga Ghibli de Kangaeta Koto"Deutsche Übersetzung: Das Geheimnis des Inhalts, meine Gedanken über Studio Ghibli. Nobuo ist Produzent der Serie "Ronja Räubertochter" und Co-Produzent bei Studio Ghibli. Momentan arbeitet er auch als Co-Regiesseur im Evangelion-Film. Nun ein Ausschnit aus der Show: *Nobuo: Der ältere Miyazaki ist die Person, die mit anderen Leuten, die man Genies nennt, verglichen wird. Gorou hat gesagt, dass Genie in Unerfahrenheit liegt, nicht wahr? *Gorou: Natürlich respektiere ich ihn! Natürlich teilen sich die Leute ihre Arbeit, von der Skizze bis zum Drehbuch. Aber bei Hyao Miyazaki, wird das Ganze von einer Person bewerkstelligt. Zudem geht die Arbeit schnell voran. Daher liegt in Hayao Miyazaki die "Unerfahrenheit". Er ist ein sehr zuverlässiger Regiesseur. Gorou erzählt von seiner Arbeit bei "Studio Ghibli Museum" mit seinem Vater: *Gorou: Eins nach dem Anderen fordert Miyazaki wie "Holzbau iost gut", "stell den Posten hier", aber das Bauprojekt ist unmöglich. Daher habe ich mit der Zeit ihm die Dinge ausgeredet. Dann hackt er sofort nach. Es war wirklich furchtbar. *Nobou: Eben da er Realist ist in Bezug auf Animes. *Gorou: Wenn er außerhalb seines Fachwissen bewegt, kommt bald das Warum. Seine Neugier ist sehr hungrig! Da Hayao voller Feuer und Flamme am kommenden Kurzfilm arbeitet, freue ich mich, dass er wieder mit Leidenschaft an Animes werkelt. Denn es gibt für den Menschen nichts Besseres mit Freude zu arbeiten ... amüsieren, wenn die Arbeit einem Spaß bereitet. Es hat mich sehr überrascht, dass er ein Animes ganz in CG produziert, wo er doch für seine Handzeichnungen berühmt ist. Aber warum soll ein Altmeister nicht neue Sachen lernen?! Ich finde, dass der "Zauber" der Ghiblifilme nicht durch Computeranimationen verloren geht. Was meint ihr? Zusammenarbeit mit Yuuhei Sakuragi Bezüglich der "Japan Animator Expo" offenbart Yuuhei Sakuragi live in Niconico am Montag, dass er mit Hayao Miyazaki am nächsten Projekt zusammenarbeiten wird. Sakuragi arbeitet als CGI-Regiesseur für "Steve N' Steven", das hauptsächlich Werbefilme produziert. Eins seiner Werke ist der Kurzfilm Neon Genesis Impacts. Sein ncäshter Werk "The Case of Hana & Alice" wird am Freitag präsentiert. Bisher ist nur über Hayaos neue Leidenschaft bekannt, dass er den Kurzfilm Boro animiert hat. Im CGI-Kurzfilm geht es um eine haarige Raupe. Die Idee dazu kam ihm im Jahr 1995 auf, wo er parallel an Prinzessin Mononoke arbeitete. An diesem Film arbeitet er mit Sakuragi zusammen. YuSa Quellen *Twitter tsk06 (jp.), abgerufen 11.07.2015 *Yahoo (jp.), abgerufen 11.07.2015 *Deutsche Übersetzung: Panda-Nin *YuSa: Variety (eng.), abgerufen 23.09.2015 Anmerkungen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag